One Last Secret
by xAndarielx
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret. Hermione's found him out. One shot and, yes, decidedly fluffy.


It seemed that Severus Snape had always been known as a man of great secrets. This in and of itself was really no secret, but it was true nonetheless. After his very near death in the Shrieking Shack, many of his secrets had been willingly given up in a stream of memories to one Harry Potter, and thus the spy had finally revealed his true colors. It was assumed by many that his days as a shady, secretive man were at an end now that his ties to dark lords and meddling, twinkling wizards were finally cut.

They assumed wrong.

This secret was not like the rest. Life and death was not on the line here, nor did the fate of the world, Wizarding or otherwise, rest upon it. And yet this secret was kept very close to him indeed, kept ruthlessly hidden beneath dark, heavy layers of sarcasm, sneers and Snapish behavior. No one could _ever_ learn of it, and he was careful, so _very_ careful that the aspects surrounding this secret only came to pass in the dark of night, when the shadows themselves protected him from any prying eyes.

Little did he know, his secret was out.

* * *

Hermione was, in a word, stunned. No, more than that. She was shocked. Speechless. The world beneath her feet seemed to have been suddenly been yanked out from under her, for she could not believe the scene that unfolded before her.

The moonlight spilling in from the tiny window was terribly bright tonight, and had Severus had even a clue that she was there in the doorway, home early to witness such a sight, his shame would surely be great.

There in his arms was a tiny, gurgling bundle, smiling up at her father as he...as he...

Talked _baby talk_?

* * *

"Who has the prettiest dark eyes that Daddy's ever seen, hmm? _Who_ has them? _You_ do, my darling, sweet-smelling little angel! _You_ do, my little honey bear!" Livia giggled, delighted at the undivided attention her father showered upon her, both of them completely unaware of her gobsmacked mother standing not five feet away from them, still too stunned for words.

"Yes, no one is sweeter than you, my little biscuit. You put all those other sniveling brats to shame, don't you, treasure? Well, of _course_ you do! Because _somebody_ looks like Mummy, doesn't she? Yes she does! Yes she–gods, _Hermione_!"

* * *

"Little biscuit? _Treasure_?"

Severus had never looked more fish-like in his life, eyes bulging and lips working without a sound. Livia remained blissfully unaware of her dear daddy's utter mortification, still cooing happily in his arms.

"I...you..." Suddenly remembering himself, he drew himself to his full, imposing his height, glaring down at her over his large nose. "And just _what_ are you doing home early? I thought your...what did you call it? _Girls weekend_ was to last one day longer, was it not?"

"It was," Hermione agreed. "And I couldn't be happier that I decided to come home early."

* * *

"How..." He swallowed loudly, collecting himself once again. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough, Severus."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do." At his questioning look, she continued, "Did you really think you needed to hide this from me? I think it's...well, rather adorable. I already know how much you love our little girl. You needn't _hide_ all that love away, not from me."

Severus, to Hermione's great annoyance, said nothing, gently laying Livia back into her crib and gingerly pulling her fleecy blanket up to her chin. "It's time for you to sleep..._honey bear_."

* * *

Heart swelling, Hermione followed Severus in silence, her hand clasped tightly in his as he led them to their bedroom. Easing the door shut behind them, he tugged her towards the bed, turning her at the last moment so that her knees hit the mattress and she landed with a slight bounce on her back. Severus soon followed her there, easing onto his side next to her as she settled more comfortably against the pillows.

"I thought you said there would never be anymore secrets between us," she smiled.

"Welcome home, _treasure_," was all he said, sealed with a kiss.

* * *

AN: Just a harmless piece of fluff for my first SS/HG fic. I've been spending an awful lot of time with my nieces and nephew this past week, and after watchiing my brother engage in a little baby talk with his infant son, this just sort of popped into my mind. Let me know what you think!


End file.
